1 World, 2 of Us(Nellis)
by DancingPurplePanda12
Summary: A very intriguing story of how Nick and Ellis came to be-through the pain of losing Coach and Rochelle, their best friends, to falling deep in love through denial for feelings one can get for one another.
1. Chapter 1-Jealousy

Nick slicked his hand through his black hair as he watched Rochelle and Coach talk about where to go next on the map that was laid out on the wooden table, uncaring, as long as they got out of this safe house, and safely into the next. It was quite a way until the next safe house, about 10 miles, but if they walked fast all day and all night, they would make it just fine. The question was, were they up to it?

His gaze wandered to the Hick-Boy, watching Ellis intently load his guns with his face superbly close to the actual gun. What, was he study it? How dumb…it was a fucking gun. Nothing else to it. But no, Ellis just _had _to take the time to examine every little fucking thing. What a fucking hillbilly. But, whatever. Let Ellis get killed. Like Nick cared!

You know the feeling of someone watching you? It itches at you, makes you tense, and is just unbearable…you _have _to look up. Ellis paused his actions and looked up at Nick, frozen completely by the gambler's intense icy-glare. "Wha' Nick?" He supposed Nick was staring so hard at him because Ellis had taken the best guns selfishly this time. Any other time, he'd offer up a gun to Rochelle at the least, but to Nick? Nick had his Desert Eagle. He'd be fine.

Nick just shook his head and rolled his eyes, breaking the gaze. "Nothin' Ellis…just nothin'. Are you guys ready to leave?" He cocked his Desert Eagle and held it at the level of his eye, ready to go out into the zombie-infested world.

With nods, they packed up their items quickly and prepared for battle against the moaning, groaning, disgusting zombies. Coach counted to three before opening the door slowly and stepping outside. There weren't any zombies to be found nearby, but a few were off in the distance, about 20 yards away, just stumbling about absent-mindedly.

Nick lowered his gun and walked casually in the zombies' direction. "This isn't right…something's going on. I can feel it." He squinted as he scanned the entire area, pausing his movement to listen. "Everyone shut up…I hear something…" The others became deathly still and silent, looking from one another to try and figure out what Nick was hearing. They heard nothing. "Nick, sweetheart, I don't hear anything…" Rochelle sighed and put her hand on her hip, getting a bit agitated.

Nick did _not _like that comment, but he was right. There was something. A giant horde of zombies came running over the hill, screaming loudly with many specials mixed in with the bunch. His eyes widened and he backed up, getting ready to fight. "Fuckin' hell!" He looked at Ellis to do most of the work since he had the best equipment out of all of them.

Understanding Nick's look, Ellis opened fire, shooting most of the ordinary zombies before they reached the survivors, but even his guns were no match for the Tank, the Witch, or the Charger. He had done the best he could do with what he was given, but he couldn't waste _his _ammo like this. He stepped back and prepared a pipe bomb for throwing, then threw it as hard as he could. The zombies ran after it, clawing at it with all their might as the beeping became more frequent, and then a blinding light blew the zombies to shreds.

Rochelle clapped Ellis on the back and praised him. "Holy shit! That was amazing Ellis, sweetie!"

While Ellis blushed and accepted his praise from Coach and Rochelle, Nick busied himself with adjusting his suit to fit comfortably on his body. He had gotten worked up over nothing, because Ellis had stepped in and taken action before any of the others could do anything. Maybe he was a bit jealous…just a bit.

They continued their journey on for miles on end, not stopping to rest until they had travelled 7 miles. By then, it had become dark and everyone was tired. But, someone had to stay awake to keep guard and shoot any stray zombies that dare come near the house they were taking refuge in for the night. Nick offered to do the first shift, and would wake up Coach around 2am to do the next watch, so on, and so forth.

Everyone shared canned ravioli that they had found at a store a while back and had stuffed their bags full of. One good thing about canned stuff—it kept for a very long time, and was always delicious when it was cooked over fire until it was bubbly-hot. Ellis usually cooked, since he had gotten a lot of his cooking talent from his "Mama". Rochelle always complimented him, and then rubbed the back of Ellis' neck for a few minutes before heading to another area of the house to go to sleep. What a flirt.

Nick would watch from afar, seething in silent anger. He didn't know why he was jealous, but it really got to him that Rochelle gave all of her attention to Ellis, and _only_ Ellis. Favoritism wasn't a wise decision in a world of zombies. You had to work with what you had been given.

Nick sat on the ground against the door outside of the house, his back against the door. He sighed and checked his watch boredly, having not seen any sign of a zombie anywhere, luckily! He just hoped 2am would come quicker, but he knew it wouldn't. 11:57pm. Damn. 3 hours and 3 minutes left. He hung his head and sighed loudly, annoyed beyond belief now. "Fucking great…"

He felt the door move and his body was pushed forward slightly—someone wanting to come outside with him. But why? The gambler got up and dusted himself off, turning to look at who had come out. Ellis.

"Hey…thought you could use 'a bit of a nap. You been out here since…well…since 8. That's long 'nuff, don't ya think?" He gave a toothy grin, his teeth as white as ever. How in the hell did he keep his teeth so white at such hard times like these? Whatever. It didn't matter right now.

"Sure…thought you were asleep. You should be, after all that walking we did today. And after all the effort you put in to killing those damn zombies. I don't think I said it, but…thanks. I wasn't prepared." Nick didn't dare look at him, but he stuck his hand out to Ellis for him to shake.

Ellis looked shocked at first and stared at his hand for a second before grabbing it and shaking it gently. Nick's hand was…so soft. Such a rough man with a soft-center…he'd never seen anything like it before. It was interesting. And here Ellis thought that Nick had hated him for the longest time!

Ellis' hand was calloused, of course from doing so much mechanic work and making pipe bombs for the group. But, it felt nice against his hand and it made Nick think about how sweet Ellis was, but how rough his hands felt. It was quite ironic, yet it made him feel like Ellis really wasn't trying to get on Nick's bad side when he acted "dumb".

Nick pulled his hand away awkwardly and headed inside, stretching and yawning quietly. "Hey…you probably won't see any action. I haven't at all. I think you got em all." Nick smirked at him and finally went inside, shutting the door firmly behind him with a laugh.

Morning came and now Coach was awake, keeping guard as the others began to wake up one by one. Of course Rochelle was the first up, then it was Nick, then Ellis…well…he didn't wake up until it was about time to leave. He was quite a kid at heart still, and besides—Nick couldn't find it in himself to wake the exhausted boy up, so he just let him sleep, making sure everyone was quiet as not to disturb him.

When Ellis finally woke up, he came into the kitchen and sat on the counter, staring at the floor tiredly. "Mornin' everyone. Sorry I slept so late…just so damn tired an' stuff. I might be gettin' sick with somethin'." Immediately, Rochelle got to her feet and went over to Ellis, pressing her cheek to his forehead. "Yeah, you're a little hot honey. Do you want some water?" She offered her canteen to him, truly worried for the young boy.

Ellis shook his head and sighed. "We gotta go soon. They'll track us. If I had Jimmy Gibbs Junior's car, we'd a been to the next safe house _days _ago!" He imitated driving a racecar, intrigued by the thought of thrill.

Nick shook his head and got up, finishing loading his gun and stuffing it in the back of his pants for easy access. "We should go now so the fuckers don't find us. I bet they're still trying to get to us, but they can't get us because we're too far away from our last position. And shut up about Jimmy Gibbs already Ellis." He shot Ellis a glare.

"Uh, it's Jimmy Gibbs JUNIOR, Nick. This one time, me an' Keith, we went to go see Jimmy Gibbs Junior in person, right? Well, Keith didn't know that Jimmy Gibbs Junior was stayin' in our town, so he ran into him at the mall…man, did he freak out! But, these big guys took Keith OUT and tackled him when Keith tried ta get his autograph. Funniest shit ever! Shoot, I won't ever forget that."

Nick groaned and glared harder at Ellis. "Ellis, you're an idiot…no one cares. Enough with the stories. I don't know about you, but I'm leaving and I'm going to make it to the next safe house, so…see ya." He grabbed his first-aid kit and put it on his back, then left the house.

Taking the hint, the others got their stuff and quickly followed Nick, not wanting to mess with him. Lately, Nick had been very grumpy. Why? What was itching at him? Was it the false sense of hope he had always been feeling? Maybe. Or was it one of his team mates that got under his skin, and he just _had_ to deal with it? That was most likely the answer.


	2. Chapter 2-Patches

The group arrived in the next town with ease, only to find the town full of zombies. So _this_ is where the zombies had been lurking all along…fuck. There were hundreds of them!

With a loud sigh, Nick raised his gun and began to shoot at the zombies, killing his fair-share. He still felt a bit bad about yesterday when Ellis killed all of the Specials, and felt like he needed to repay him. He may have been a gambler, but he knew how to repay people quickly.

Most of the zombies were dead after about 20 minutes of intense killing, but not all. They had made a huge dent, but there were more where that came from. In fact, a whole other town full. Just great! Would the killing ever end?

Coach pointed to the safe house just past a few lingering zombies in an open area and ran past them, shouting at the others to follow after him quickly. "Get your butts in here!" He held the door open for them, waiting impatiently. His shouting had caused alertness in a horde that stood idly nearby the group. This caused them to attack Rochelle and Ellis, ripping them up to a bloody mess.

Ellis laying on the ground all bloodied and battered with zombies clawing at him caught Nick's attention when he heard the boy shout out weakly, desperately for Nick. "N-…Nick…" It was almost inaudible over the growls and screeching of the zombies, but luckily he had heard. Thank you perfect hearing!

Nick slowed his running and finally stopped, turning around on his heel slowly and looking for the source of the small cry for help. He saw a hand reached up out of the horde, grasping at something that wasn't there. Ellis. He ran to Ellis and began beating the zombies off of Ellis with the butt of his gun, and even landed a few punches and kicks on some of the zombies that just wouldn't give up.

Coach busied himself with Rochelle, picking her up and carrying her back to the safe house, knowing Nick and Ellis would be fine without his help. Nick struggled to pick up the younger man, but eventually slung him over his shoulder, his knees buckling a bit at the sudden weight gain. "Fuck Kid…you weigh so damn much."

Ellis cried out weakly at the feeling of Nick's stiff shoulder digging into his stomach suddenly, the area on his body the most torn apart by the zombies. Why did they always go for the stomach? Oh yeah…the guts were there. Zombies loved to start with the guts, then work their way up the body until they finally finished you off by eating your brains.

"Nick…it hurt-..s…stop running…" Ellis grabbed onto the back of Nick's suit-jacket, hanging on for dear life as Nick saved him, taking him into the safe house to be patched up and nursed back to health. His savior would be Nick because he spotted Coach's shoes and Rochelle's shoes together, meaning that they were healing one another, or one was healing the other.

Nick cleared off the table with supplies stacked high on it off with a sweep of his arm and laid Ellis on it harshly, not meaning to be quite as harsh as he had been. This caused a groan to come from Ellis, then pained panting as Ellis absent-mindedly fingered his mechanic suit to push it down out of the way and pull his torn, bloodied shirt up onto his chest so Nick could work on him.

Nick held his hand over his mouth and had to shut his eyes tightly for a moment. "Shit Kid…it's bad." He had almost gagged at the sight of so much blood. How could all of that blood come from such a small being such as Ellis? Never mind. He didn't want to think about it, or he might get sick.

He got into his first-aid kit and got out peroxide, a stitching kit, and wrapping gauze. "God Ellis…it's bad this time. Why can't you ever be careful you fucking idiot!" He wasn't mad, but more so worried about Ellis. Ellis had always been careful not to get this badly torn up. What was going through his head this time though? Why was this time any different than any other time?

Ellis gripped the table with his blood-slicked hand as Nick poured peroxide on his stomach to cleanse the wounds. He let out a loud groan of discomfort and flinched. "MOTHER FUCKER! G'damn!" He furrowed his eyebrows together as the stinging began to fade, but not quickly enough for his likings.

Nick worked quickly to get the worst part over with—the peroxide. Soon enough, it was over and Ellis had stopped flinching and was now just lying there, staring at the ceiling with his bloody hand resting on his chest. He couldn't help but feel bad for him. Nick had always been the one to cause Ellis pain, never meaning to. "You okay? Still hurt?"

Ellis shook his head and looked at Nick. "How bad-…how bad's it?" His eyes caught a glimpse of his shredded stomach, almost not recognizing it. "Fuck…FUCK!" He looked away and shut his eyes again. Now he began to panic.

The gambler glared a bit at him in confusion and got the stitching needle ready with thread, then began to sew him up as quickly as he could. He felt Ellis grasp his bicep tightly, wadding the suit-jacket up in his pained grasp as he sewed. "Ellis…it's okay. Relax." Nick clenched his jaw, pissed at Ellis for getting his bloodied handprint on his white suit-jacket. Well…it was white, but now it looked more like a tainted gray color with all of the dirt, scum, and blood all over it from killing so many zombies for so long.

Nick broke the stitching string with his teeth, tied it off, and pulled Ellis' shirt back over his stomach and adjusted Ellis' mechanic suit to sit in its normal position on his hips. "You're fine. You in pain?" Nick couldn't help but smile and pat Ellis' shoulder in acceptance.

"A bit…I been through worse. In fact…one time…me 'n Keith took turns lighting our hands on fire, cuz we were bored y'know…'n I couldn't put my hand out one time, so it burnt over 90% of my hand…" He smiled a bit as he raised his head and laughed weakly, but stopped immediately as he found that laughing hurt, letting his head drop like dead-weight to the table with a loud thump.

Nick shook his head at the funny story, smiling a bit. "Always a story, huh, Ellis? I'ma give you a shot to help with the pain. You're gonna feel high for the next few hours, but just lay there. If you get up, I'll kill you." He dug around in his first-aid kit and brought out a shot which he uncapped and stabbed into Ellis' leg harshly, giving him the entire dose of morphine.

Ellis relaxed and let his leg dangle over the table, swinging it gently back and forth. "Hnnnnnn…thanksssss Nickiii..." He lolled his head from side to side and giggled a bit, finding humor within himself.

With a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes, Nick shoved his hands in his suit-jacket pockets and went to go check on Rochelle and Coach. Apparently, Ellis had guarded Rochelle and took most of the attack on his own self, so Rochelle wasn't as bad. At least she could walk and not complain every five seconds, unlike Ellis.

She smiled at Nick and rubbed her arm. "How's Ellis? Is he okay?" She looked towards the table that Ellis was lying on and shook her head, laughing. "You gave him the entire dose of morphine, didn't you? Nice going, Nick. He's going to be like that for hours now. I hope you're proud of your decision to give him three people's worth of morphine."

Oh boy…Nick hadn't known how much he had really given him. He thought that since the syringe was small, that it was one person's worth of morphine. Apparently not.

Nick hit himself in the head and cursed loudly. "Fuckin' hell!"

"Fuckiiiiin' hellllll yaaaaaa!" Ellis threw his arms in the air and outstretched his fingers in sudden fascination in his fingers. "Nick said fuckin hell…hahahahahaha…" He began to giggle again and kicked his leg on the side of the table again.

Coach shook his head and laughed, finding it quite funny. "Fuckin' hell is right Nick. You fucked up."


	3. Chapter 3-I Wanna Go Home

A man can only take so many hours of an immature boy doddling on and on about nothing, drugged out of his mind on morphine meant for three people, not just one. It was Nick's fault, but he kept denying that he cared about Ellis being in pain or not, but Coach and Rochelle weren't buying it. So he gave up and just let it be, knowing he couldn't convince them.

Ellis finally came off of his morphine-high and sat up, looking from Coach, to Rochelle, and then Nick. A smile formed on his lips, remembering that Nick had been his savior and doctor this time around. He literally had saved his life, inches from death. "Nick…," he said softly, almost affectionately.

Nick looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Whaddya want Overalls?" With a sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Ellis to answer. He had to admit…Ellis looked a lot better now, as if he were refreshed. Still, the aching reminder of the overdose-age of morphine knocked at the back of his head, racking his brain slightly with guilt.

Ellis just shook his head and took his hat off, ran his hand through his hair, put his hat back on, and slid off of the table with a soft 'thump' as his boots hit the floor. "I feel real good…kinda hungry though. Where we goin' next?" The dirty-blonde haired boy rubbed his hands together and looked at Coach, expecting an answer, but got none.

"We…ain't leavin'?" Ellis' smile disappeared from his face. He had been expecting to leave as soon as he was feeling better, but apparently they weren't going to go anywhere for a while. There went Ellis' plans, and so close to Savannah too! He had been looking forward to going home for quite some time now, just wanting to see how things were since he had left. Of course Ellis knew that his home would be in shambles and the memories would be too much to bear, but he just had to see it. It'd been too long.

In complete understanding, Coach walked over to Ellis and put his hand on Ellis' shoulder. "I want to go to Savannah too…but we can't. Not just yet. I miss my home too. You know that playground on Kingston Avenue, the one with the broken swing? I want to sit on those swings again." Coach was originally from Savannah, Georgia too. Coach and Ellis were the only ones who could truly relate to one another—who understood one another.

The mechanic smiled widely and nodded. "But there's only one swing! 'Member? It had two swings, and one of them was broken." The statement from Ellis made Coach smile widely and laugh. "I know. I'll push you, Kiddo. Aw, the hell with it…let's go home!"

A few days of travelling passed flawlessly with the usual fighting off zombies and taking whatever was needed from the houses that lined the roads they walked along. They made sure to avoid an incident like the one Ellis had by taking precautions and avoiding large sums of zombies walking about aimlessly. Finally, they were in Savannah, Ellis' and Coach's hometown. It was pretty quiet, abandoned, and seemed like a dream with how each house looked so nice, even after the zombie apocalypse had struck.

Nick whistled in amazement and put his hands behind his head as he walked, admiring the beauty of the southern town. "Not bad. Still, it ain't no home to me." He turned to Ellis, noticing the others had stopped and were staring at a blue house with old working cars parked to the side of the house. This must have been where Ellis had lived. "Ellis…?"

Ellis walked up the stone-embedded path to the front porch and sat on the porch swing for a minute, then got up and went inside, the others right behind him. No one dared to say a word. They would just let him think and remember the good times he had had in his home. Deciding to give Ellis room, Coach and Rochelle decided to wait outside. At an attempt to tell Nick to do the same, they shot the idea down and decided it was best Nick go with him in case Ellis tried to kill himself at such a harsh realization of their new reality.

The mechanic walked around the house silently, touching pictures and picking up knitted items his mother had made. Sure, he was a Mama's boy, but so what? He had every right to miss his mother, just like anyone else. He had that right especially if he was the one who had to put a shotgun shell through her head to save her from becoming one of them.

Nick examined each room they went into silently, then finally would look at Ellis afterwards, trying to empathize with the young man. He just couldn't. That didn't mean he couldn't try.

"Ellis, I get it…it was a bad idea to come here, alright? Can we just go? Stopping here and remembering what happened won't help us get to a quarantined area any sooner."

That was the breaking point.

Ellis turned around and rushed up on Nick and punched him in the face. "You didn't have no fam'ly! You don't know how hard it is jus' ta go on each day! Don't you go tellin' me it was a bad idea! It is fo' sure worth the damn time! God dammit Nick! You don' understand nuthin' 'bout me." Ellis immediately felt bad about his actions and got into his first-aid kit to patch up Nick's bloody nose.

"I'm so sorry Nick…" Ellis pressed a cotton-ball to Nick's nose, standing a few inches apart from him. "I jus'…got angry. You hate me more now, huh?"

Nick had to admit he was angry at him, but he couldn't hate him. He never did hate him from the start—he just got annoyed at Ellis sometimes. "Ellis, I don't fucking hate you. Cut it out." He snatched the cotton-ball from Ellis and gave Ellis a shove. "If you want to mess with the big dogs, then bring it on. You're gonna lose." He gave Ellis a glare and sighed as the cotton-ball soaked up the blood and his nose kept dripping blood. "God DAMMIT."

The younger man laughed and grabbed a few cotton balls from his first-aid kit and waved for him to follow. "If ya sit with yer head titled back, it'll stop. My Mama taught me that, and it works, believe you me!" He got comfortable in a chair and pointed to the floor between his legs.

Nick quickly understood what Ellis meant and sat between Ellis' legs, his head tilted back onto his lap. "Whatever. Just fix what you broke." He shut his eyes and waited, crossing his arms over his chest with his legs stretched out. This was an odd position for two men to be in.

Ellis pressed the cotton balls to Nick's nose and put a hand on Nick's forehead to keep his head tilted back. Wow Nick's face was so soft. A slight smile played on his lips as he watched Nick breathe, suddenly interested in the man since there was nothing else to pay attention to while waiting for Nick's nose to stop bleeding.

Five minutes quickly slipped by and Nick's nose stopped bleeding. He had had his eyes closed the entire time, quite a relaxing stance, but too relaxing. The gambler had fallen into a light sleep and was quite comfortable with Ellis touching him so gently. It felt almost like a woman's touch, like his dead ex-wife's touch. Exactly like hers.

Not wanting to wake the exhausted man, Ellis leaned back in the chair and waited, having discarded the bloody cotton balls via throwing them behind the chair childishly, and moved his hand to the side of Nick's neck. He knew well that lying with another man was a sin, and that he'd go to hell, but this wasn't lying! They were sitting.


	4. Chapter 4-I'll Stand By Ya

He didn't know how long he had been out, but when Nick woke up, he felt a weird warmness on the side of his neck. It was a bit rough too, but…not too rough, and not uncomfortable. He grabbed at the weird object holding onto the side of his neck and jumped at the realization at what it was, standing up quickly and pulling his Desert Eagle out, pointing it at Ellis. "Woah there! I don't do that faggot shit." He was mad!

Ellis was jolted awake by Nick yanking away so suddenly and the clicking noise of Nick loading his gun to shoot. "Where're the zombies at?!" He thought Nick was trying to shoot at a zombie that had gotten in his house, but the realization sunk in…Nick was trying to shoot him!

The young mechanic eased up from the seat, his hands up in front of his chest in defense and his eyes wide with horror. "Nick…don't kill me, please…!" Still he had no clue as to why Nick was doing this. All he knew was that he had fallen asleep with his hands resting on Nick, and now Nick was trying to kill him! What in the hell was going on?!

Nick slowly put his gun away and sighed, running his hand through his hair and dropping his arms to his sides. "Just…don't fucking touch me. Ever. Scared me to death." With a shake of his head, Nick pushed Ellis' hands down so they weren't held up infront of Ellis' chest anymore in defense, the "okay" signal. "How long uh…do you think we were sleepin'?" Nick avoiding eye contact with Ellis now, ashamed of having slept with Ellis touching him so fondly?

Ellis looked out of the window and whistled. "Till dark! Musta been alllllll day Nick. Waita minute…Coach? Ro? Where ya at?" Ellis got his axe ready and searched the house, Nick doing the same. No Coach or Rochelle anywhere. This was not good…

Nick ran into Ellis in the kitchen, having come from the family room, and Ellis having come from the dining room. "God dammit Ellis! You scared me. Don't fucking do that!" Nick gave him another shove and sighed, running his hand through his hair once more. "They probably just went out to Coach's home. After all, you did say you lived near each other, didn't you?"

Ellis nodded and lowered his axe, worry in his eyes. "They wouldn'ta gone without us. That's too risky. Nick…I think they're dead…" Ellis looked down and wiped at his eyes so Nick couldn't see the tears of fear and shock gathering in his eyes. His best friends…were they really dead?

"Ellis, quit crying." Nick put his hand on Ellis' back reassuringly, unsure of himself and everything else at this point. "Let's just keep looking. They haven't gone far…oh! I know! They went to the safe house in this town! We just have to find it now, like they did." Nick felt proud of himself for being optimistic. It wasn't that easy for him to be optimistic in a world like this, at a time like this.

They both agreed to look and walked together, alone, along the streets of Savannah and checked every house along the way. It took the rest of the night for them to find the safe house, and when they did, they sadly found no one.

"This ain't funny no more Nick. They're dead." Ellis looked at the ground and walked slowly, watching his feet, then looking at Nick's feet. What would they do now that Rochelle and Coach were dead? They didn't find their bodies, so they must have been eaten while they were sleeping. Nick couldn't help but blame himself, remembering how he had fallen asleep so easily between Ellis' legs as Ellis mothered him so tenderly over something as small as a nose bleed. It was sweet of Overalls.

"I know. I don't want to think of what happened to them…it's scary. But, we'll just say that because of us, they're dead. I hate living with that on my shoulders Ellis. We can't give up this campagne..we're so close to safety—for good. Will you promise you won't give up as long as I don't give up?" Nick furrowed his eyebrows together as he took two health-kits this time instead of one. Why waste what was there when you could easily carry two instead of one?

The day went smoothly because they had decided to stay in the safe house to plan out where they would go on the map. They had decided to take a different route, because everywhere that Rochelle had marked down was filled with zombies, no matter how small the town was. Nick crossed out the red circles Rochelle had made with a blue pen and re-circled the new places they would be headed.

Dinner went by silently, Ellis being more quiet than usual. Eventually, Nick just had to ask Ellis if he was okay. He was worried a bit now because it was only Ellis and him. Who wouldn't be worried?

"Uh…Ellis? Y'okay?" He noticed that he had begun to pick up phrases from Ellis since they had been getting along more these past few days, and even more-so now that Coach and Rochelle were gone. It was weird, but…he didn't mind it. He sort of wished it would go away at the same time to, but it just didn't make sense. His feelings and thoughts had gone off-balance, and he was just trying to cope, being silent for the sake of Ellis and his poor, soft heart.

As for Ellis…Ellis was just being quiet for Nick, not wanting to anger him or anything. He figured Nick was trying to mourn in silence, so he mocked his actions and tried to honor his wishes that he had assumed.

"Nick? You think we gonna make it out alive? We have to fight harder now…be more careful. I'm gonna be honest, alright?" He looked up from his plate of ravioli that he had found at the abandoned store a few towns back and watched Nick, waiting for a response. He got none. So he looked back down at his plate and continued eating, more slowly, sort of playing with his food now.

Nick looked at him finally and sighed, putting his plate on the wooden table he had been leaning against and clapped Ellis on the shoulder gently. "Ellis, we're going to be fine. You doubt me too much, Kid." He tried to smile nicely, but it turned out pained and forced.

Ellis looked up at him from the ground, finding it more comfortable to be sitting on the ground and eating over your lap than standing and balancing your plate unsurely. He didn't think Nick could smile ever again, but when Ellis saw the pained, forced smile, he couldn't stand to look at him anymore. "Nick, I like it when you call me Kid n' stuff. It gives me a secur'ty that you ain't gonn' leave me. I mean, once ya name somethin', ya can't just leave it. Right? Too bad I ain't got a name for you. But, just so y'know…I ain't leavin' ya. Ever. I'll stand by ya."


	5. Chapter 5-You're My Best Friend Too

A good night's sleep and a bit more of planning on where to head to, Ellis and Nick headed out for a military base. If no one was there, then they would have to change plans completely. After finding no one on the bridge, when there was supposed to be a helicopter, they had been fighting their way through life and just travelling aimlessly. At least if no one was there, they could get weapons, supplies, and even a vehicle to make travelling more easy.

It didn't seem much harder fighting off zombies when it was just Ellis and Nick. It was probably because the thought of only two survivors from a team of four had survived, and they had to stick together. Even when they held conversations, which happened more frequently and easily now, they found themselves eased by one another ironically. Before, they couldn't stand each other to an extent and now they were forced to like one another. They were their own team now that only had two members, Nick and Ellis. Nellis.

Nick sighed as he slammed the door shut behind Ellis to the next safe room. They didn't have to travel far to get to this one. It was just outside of Savannah and inside of an abandoned town, even before the zombie apocalypse. "Damn Ellis! Be careful. You're so damn careless around the Witches. You think they won't get up if you walk right next to them, but they do assclown!" He turned to the battered Ellis and walked over to him, grabbing his gun forcefully, yanking it from his grasp. "The flashlight is mine now. Fuck off." He unscrewed the flashlight from the gun and threw the flashlight-less gun on the table, shoving the flashlight in his pocket and walking over to the shelf to get bullets. Ellis had shone his flashlight directly in the Witch's eyes by accident, and he shot her, forgetting the Witch was one of the more difficult to kill, just like the Tank.

Ellis looked at his flashlight-less gun sadly and sighed, taking his hat off and setting it on the table. "Gee, I'm sorry Nick…I keep forgettin' with them Witches. Does this safe room have water? The last three haven't, so I'm gettin' pretty rank. So are you." He smiled to himself and put the back of his hand to his mouth, trying to hide his humor in poking fun at Nick.

Nick turned away from the shelf and glared at Ellis. "Yeah. It does. Make sure it's scalding hot, so it burns the stink off of you, Stinky." A smile formed on his lips and he scruffed Ellis' hair playfully. "Your hair is so dirty, and oily, and you have zombie guts and blood all over you. You go get a bath first, cuz there's only enough water for one bath. Besides, you're fuckin' more dirty than me." He took pride in how clean he had kept these past couple of days, like the cocky son of a bitch he was.

"Nu-uh, Nick! You're dirty all over too, even though you got that there suit protectin' ya. Jus' take one with me. I don't care none. We got soap here too?" Ellis craned his neck past Nick's shoulder and looked at the shelves carefully, scanning them for any toiletry items they could use. He spotted a bar of soap and grabbed it, taking it out of the cardboard box and inhaling it deeply. "It smells good…alright, les' go!" He began taking his clothes off as he walked to the back of the room where the bathroom was.

Nick followed close behind, rolling his eyes at the level of comfort Ellis had obtained around Nick these past few days. When he reached the bathroom, he took off his clothes and folded them, putting them on the sink and turning to Ellis who had begun to fill the tub with the steamy hot water that they would ration out between one another easily.

Ellis filled the tub and ran a hand through his hair, turning to Nick. "You should get in first, cuz you're uh…bigger." He pointed to his own shoulders to define 'bigger' to Nick without words. "I'll get in after and we can just…take a bath." He shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as he waited for Nick to get in, trying to keep his eyes on Nick's face. It was hard though. Fascinating how one cannot keep their eyes on one's face when a person is naked. All humans were guilty of it, so he didn't feel so bad when his gaze slipped to Nick's chest.

Nick rolled his eyes and walked over to the tub, sinking back into the warm water and making room for Ellis by crossing his legs and scooting back as far as he could. He watched Ellis mock his actions, climbing in and sitting cross-legged, facing Nick.

Ellis grabbed the soap and lathered his hair with it, then handed it to Nick as he scrubbed his scalp raw, wanting the feeling of cleanliness so badly. Nick took the soap and mocked Ellis this time, lathering the soap in his hair and massaging his scalp. Nick reached out and dunked Ellis' head forward into the water, washing the soap away. "Haha…that's funny."

Ellis pulled his head from the water and wiped his face off, glaring at Nick. "I coulda drown you asshole!" He watched as Nick laughed at him and decided to dunk Nick's head, laughing like Nick had when he had dunked his head.

Nick pulled his head away and glared at Ellis, wiping soap from his eyes. "Fuck off!" He threw the soap at him as hard as he could, hitting Ellis hard under the eye with it, which caused Ellis to cry out in pain and hold under his eye. He automatically felt bad when he saw Ellis' expression and heard him cry out.

"GOD DAMMIT NICK! THAT HURT LIKE A SONNA BITCH!" Ellis grabbed the soap from the water and held it, wanting to hurt Nick back but decided against it. This little bath game had to stop.

Nick watched as Ellis ran the soap over his body, leaving his skin slick and shiny with bubbles as he trailed the soap over his dirty skin, cleansing it slowly. He admitted that Ellis had an amazing body, and that he liked to watch the soap glide easily over his skin, leaving that path of slick soapiness he liked best. Enough! Hell no. Ellis was not a romantic possibility. Just forget it.

Forgetting the conflict they had just had about the soap, Ellis handed the soap over to Nick and washed his body of soap with the warm water. "Crap. Nick, you need to get my back. I can't reach it." Without waiting for an answer from Nick, Ellis got up and turned around, sitting with his back to Nick's body and bending forward a bit.

Nick swallowed and examined his back before slowly reaching out and running the soap along his back, then under the water to clean just above his butt. "How in the hell did your back get so fucking dirty Ellis? What were you doing?" Nick handed the soap to Ellis and gently rubbed at the dirt with his bare hands, getting his back completely clean, then washing it with water.

"A Jockey…'member? I had lotsa problems with them sonsa bitches these past few days. Just like you and them damn Chargers. They love you!" He chimed happily and leaned back against Nick with a sigh, relaxing. He could feel Nick's chest tense up at the sudden intrusion of Ellis' back touching him.

Nick turned his head away and waited for Ellis to move away, tense. "Ellis…get the fuck off of me, faggot." He gave him a shove, forcing him away and climbed out of the tub, grabbed a towel, his clothes, and hurried out of the room. This was getting freaky. Not even a few days before did Ellis do something like this. He was a cocky, brave, gutsy son of a bitch!

Nick hurried dried off, put his clothes on, and combed his hair back before Ellis got out of the bath. He didn't want Ellis watching him get dressed, getting ideas, getting…turned on. Hell, Nick KNEW he was good looking, but he just didn't want to tread in dangerous waters. It was bad enough the fucking zombies were after them, now Ellis too? Damn! When would the nightmare end?!

Ellis got out five minutes after Nick had shoved him away, dressed and hair combed, and grabbed his hand, pressing it firmly onto his damp head. "Sorry Nick…don't be mad. I ain't one. I don't like no guys none…just thought it seemed like a good idea since we're the only two left. Ya know?"

"Don't…talk to me. Stay away from me. Don't fucking talk to me, don't fucking look at me, don't fucking THINK of me! I'm here to fight zombies and find a safe place. Unlike you Ellis, I have reason to be here. You don't." And there was the ugly side of Nick, once again.

Ellis' smile faded slowly and he sat on the table, thinking as he swung his feet to and fro. "I know Nick. I'm just lonely is all. You're my best friend…"

Nick shut his eyes and sighed, the words 'you're my best friend' hitting a heart-string in him. Ellis had lost his best friend Keith, and now he was just trying to help people with all of his strength and will, the hope of a better future blinding the people around Ellis. He had chosen Nick as his new best friend. Come to think of it, they were best friends after all; they ate together, joked together, talked every day, shared common interests, worked together, and hung out every day.

"You're my best friend too Ellis."


	6. Chapter 6-You Almost Died

Nick awoke to Ellis chitter-chattering to the coldness of the night. He felt fine, honestly, but he felt bad for Ellis having to freeze to death these past few nights when he could have just offered to share his heat. Rolling his eyes, Nick woke Ellis and had Ellis turn on his side to face Nick, then hugged him, sharing his suit jacket and warmth with Ellis. This was a closeness they had never had before…well, besides the bath adventure, but that was completely out of hand.

Ellis was too tired to ask why Nick was doing this, but he thought it was because Nick felt bad for giving him a swollen black eye from the soap and was trying to repay him and say sorry without even speaking. Nick was weird like that. Nick also never really said what he really felt…he hid it? Yes. 'Hid' was the right word. In any matter, he snuggled onto Nick, wrapping his arms around Nick as Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis and held onto him tightly, drifting back to sleep easily with the warmth and scent of Nick so nearby.

Nick woke early the next morning in a really good mood and slipped off his suit jacket, wrapping Ellis in it tightly to keep him warm, and went through the cabinets and shelves, searching for food. He found nothing but canned pasta, as usual, but whatever. He took his pocket-knife out and popped the can open, poured it into a pot, and cooked it to a delicious bubbling hotness for Ellis. Hopefully the smell would be enough to wake him.

Sure enough, Ellis awoke to the scent and clung to the suit-jacket as he sat up, not wanting Nick's scent to leave him. "Nick?" He scanned the room and spotted Nick sitting on the table with a plate ready for Ellis, staring at him. "What time is it?" He rubbed at his eyes and got up all the way from the ground and stretched, putting on Nick's suit-jacket. Nick didn't seem to mind. In fact, he smiled and shook his head at Ellis.

Ellis grabbed the plate from him and sat next to him, digging in. "I never thought canned pasta could taste so good…we been eatin' it for a while now…I got tired of it, but now I jus' wanna eat it a lot now if YOU cook it Nick. You cook real good!" The young mechanic laughed a bit as he ate, enjoying it quite a lot.

Nick began to eat, mostly watching Ellis though. "You sleep good Kid? You were shivering so bad, I thought you were coming down with a damn cold or somethin'." The gambler smiled and reached over, fixing Ellis' hat. "Heh. Why you sleep with the fucking hat on your head?"

Ellis put his dishes away and turned his hat around on his head so the bill was on the back of his head. "What…ya like it this way better? You're crazy…finished?" He smiled widely, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "Anyway, you done? I wanna clean it up since you made it." He waited for Nick to finish his last bites of food, then took the pot and the plate and put them away.

"Hey Ellis…I say we rest here for today, then we head out this afternoon. How's that sound? I don't care if you say no, cuz I'm gonna anyways." Nick grabbed Ellis by the back of his mechanic jumpsuit and yanked him back. "What's a mechanic's suit look like?"

Ellis looked confused, forgetting that he had tied the sleeves of his work clothes around his waist so he could move easier. "Ohhhhh!" The young blonde gave Nick his suit-jacket back and pulled on the jumpsuit, zipping it up. "It's real hot, but it keeps mechanics like me n' Keith from gettin' oil n' shit all over our good clothes."

Nick nodded and looked him up and down. "Nice. I like your shirt better, so take it off." He slid his suit-jacket back on and leaned back onto his hands on the table, entertained in the life Ellis had led before their life together now.

Ellis unzipped it and tied it around his waist like he had always had it before. Nick was acting weird now…like he cared, and that his mood had been altered dramatically. Why though? What caused it? Ellis shook his head and walked off, going to reload his guns and clean his weapons of blood and guts of the undead.

By 2pm, they were headed out to the next destination, a swamp with tons of Mud Men. Nick hated them with a passion because it was so messy, which didn't mix well with his white suit he had paid thousands of dollars for, and there were more hillbillies like Ellis. Well…Ellis wasn't that bad, but he had grown attached to him over time.

"Ellis…where are we?" Nick tried avoiding the mud by walking on the walkways, but failed and ended up having to tread through the mud and disgusting water along with Ellis.

Ellis looked over his shoulder and smiled at Nick. "Bayou! Home of the shrimpin' and good music. You'll love it!" Wrong words to use Ellis. Nick was a city man, not a swamp trudging, country music loving, southern man. At least Nick gave it a try and wasn't complaining about the mud and nasty water—yet.

Ellis turned a corner of a locked, abandoned house and paused, staring in fright. "Oh my god…Nick? We got a problem…about 5 of 'em. Two Jockeys, one Witch, one Smoker, and a Boomer. Why they all grouped together like this?!" Ellis slowly backed away, hoping he hadn't been seen. Zombies didn't find survivors by sight alone, but by smell as well. And Ellis smelled pretty good right about now, all sweaty and hot.

Nick scoffed and got a pipe bomb ready, engaged it, then chucked it over the house and over towards the Specials. They clawed at the bomb with Infected zombies, trying to attack it, and then it blew up, blowing the Boomer, one Jockey, and the Smoker to pieces. As for the Witch and the other Jockey, they ran after Nick and Ellis; the Witch got ahold of Ellis while the Jockey hopped onto Nick's back and yanked at his head, trying to pry it from his body.

"AHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET THIS BACK HUMPER OFF ME!" Nick screamed and walked around, trying to resist the Jockey. Ellis shot at the Witch as she clawed at him desperately, pissed off. "Shoot her, SHOOT HER! Nick!" Ellis hadn't been sure which Special had went after Nick, but a quick glance at Nick answered his questions and he fell. Deciding to risk his life, Ellis knew Nick wouldn't be able to do anything until the Jockey was killed, so he directed his attention from the Witch to the Jockey and began to shoot the Jockey until it was dead.

Nick coughed and felt on his neck, sighing in relief. "Thanks. I owe you on- Ellis!" Nick got the boomer bile he had packed out and threw it on the witch. Nearby standing zombies ran at her and began to claw her to death, killing the Witch while Nick helped Ellis up and patched him up. "Fuck Ellis…you gotta be careful! Get in the fucking game!" He gave him a shove and began shooting at the random zombies running at them. Hopefully a horde wouldn't come along. They'd be in trouble. Luckily, a horde didn't come for once. It seemed like bad luck was their best friend throughout this journey.

When they found a safe house, it was dark, midnight, and both men were carrying one another into the safe house, both equally hurt. "Fuck Ellis…that was brutal. Let's get out of the swamp, and stay the hell away from them from now on. Zombies just dwell here."

Ellis couldn't agree more as he locked the safe house door and went to the table in every safe house, laying on it on his stomach. "Uggggh…I am so hurt. I ain't feelin' too good right now, Nick." Ellis turned over and sat up, healing himself with the first aid kit he had saved from the previous safe house.

Nick grabbed a first aid kit and healed himself, then went over to Ellis and stood infront of him, watching him. "Y'okay Overalls? Don't wanna lose ya." When Ellis nodded, Nick leaned forward, hugging Ellis gently around the waist, staring at the wall with a pained expression and listening to Ellis' heart beat quickly. "You almost died…"

Since when did Nick start caring? Eh. Ellis didn't question it because Nick had begun to act more kindly towards him recently, which was completely unlike Nick. He didn't mind it though. It was kind of…nice hearing Nick talk so kindly to him and treat him with such respect.

"Nick, I'm fine…" Ellis slowly pressed his hand over Nick's ear, holding his head in place. "I thought YOU were gonna die many times out there, ya know? You kept sayin' you were fine though. Why'd ya lie?"

Nick moved his head and looked up at Ellis, mouth open slightly. "I was saving my first aid kits for you. I knew you'd need them. You're the better fighter. I'm not sure what my purpose is yet 'cept to kill all sons a bitches. That's my 'fficial instructions." He grinned widely and laughed as Ellis rolled his eyes and smiled back at him.


	7. Chapter 7-You're Still a Kid, Kid

"Nick!" Ellis reached out for Nick as Nick shot at the Tank that was pummeling poor Ellis over and over again, quickly killing him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU FUCKING KILL HIM!" Nick threw a boomer bile jar at the Tank and shot at the Tank with anger, tears of fear coming to his eyes. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH, DIE!" Zombies ran at the Tank and attacked it, eventually killing it with Nick's help, only to be killed in the end by Nick.

Nick ran to Ellis, getting his first aid ready to patch up a very broken Ellis. It was true that Ellis was the one who got hurt the most, but this badly? It was just getting ridiculous. Was Ellis even trying anymore? Nick would kill him if he wasn't. Didn't Ellis even care? Whatever…that didn't matter right now.

When he reached Ellis, Nick dropped to his knees and lifted Ellis' head, pressing his ear near Ellis' mouth to listen for breathing. Silence. Then, a small whimper. Nick put Ellis' head on his lap as he finished patching him up, relieved. "Kid?" He took his suit-jacket off and laid it over Ellis's smaller frame, got up and picked up Ellis with a bit of difficulty, finding him a bit heavy under his weakness, but his will to get Ellis out of danger shined brighter than the want to give up, and he carried Ellis to the nearby safe house they had seen in the distance.

Once inside, Nick shut the door and locked it. It felt like they were spending their lives in safe houses, which was somewhat true. But, they were getting close to the military base at least!

Nick laid Ellis on the table and went to get another first aid kit, but Ellis grabbed him by the wrist weakly and held it. "Don'…don' leave me Nick…" He was so weak. It was almost sad.

Nick walked back to the table and got on his knees, at Ellis' level now, peering down on him a bit. "I wasn't. I was going to see if we have any morphine or anything…Ellis, don't die. Okay? I wouldn't know what to do." Nick put his head in Ellis' shoulder and held onto Ellis' shirt tightly. He felt like a big baby right now, wanting to cry so badly, but holding back to impress Ellis until he couldn't take it anymore and began to cry sadly into Ellis' Bull Shifter's shirt.

Ellis smiled a bit and turned on his side, using a lot of effort to do so. "Nick, I'm fine. Just let me sleep. Don' cry now…" He was speaking smoothly, lulling Nick to make him feel better with reassurance that he was okay. He reached out and lifted Nick's face and looked at Nick crying, gently wiping at the tears with the back of his hand and smudging dirt on Nick's face accidentally. A smile formed on Ellis' mouth and he ran his thumb across Nick's bottom lip, surprised Nick didn't even bother to push him away.

Nick was afraid. He had been afraid the entire time, but even more so now that it was just him and Ellis now. Seeing Ellis so close to death tore at him from the deepest part of him, tugging every heart-string so abusively. "I thought-…I thought you were gonna fuckin die. It was so fuckin hard seeing you lying there like that. I'm sorry." He pushed Ellis' hands away and wiped at his eyes, standing up and going to the window to look outside, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache come along from being so upset. Even Nick could be sensitive…it just took something Nick cared about for him to show it.

Ellis slid off of the table slowly and hopped over to Nick and wrapping his arms around him from behind, sliding his hands up Nick's chest and gripping with his fingertips at Nick's pecks. He nuzzled his cheek into Nick's back, shutting his eyes at the comfort of the misunderstood gangster's warmth of his back.

Nick hung his head and put his hands on top of Ellis', smiling a bit to himself, hardly even a smile if you would call it that. This moment was…intense. So many things were going through Nick's head. He could choose to act on Ellis' attempt of moving in on Nick for the third and final time, or just completely ignoring it.

The older man looked over his shoulder at Ellis shaking as he tried to keep his balance against Nick and hold onto him, finding it quite hard to deny him of the new feelings being conjured up that had never been growing slowly throughout the months they had been fighting zombies together as a team. "Ellis…I'm only doing this for you…" Nick turned around and faced Ellis, grabbing his shirt tightly in his fist and pulling him into a hug.

Ellis pressed his ear to Nick's chest and held onto him tightly. "Nick, you don't gotta…ya know…do this." He avoided saying anything specific, just in case his intentions were completely different from Nick's. "Yer mah best friend Nick. Always 'member that, 'kay?"

A few hours passed before Ellis felt better. He got up and went to go sleep next to Nick, taking Nick's suit-jacket with him. He had grown so fond of it lately. It fit him the way he liked his clothing to fit—two sizes too big, and it smelled like Nick. Somehow, the scent was comforting to him now more than anything else.

Nick opened his eyes and sat up, concerned. "You okay?"

Ellis took the suit-jacket off and set it aside, then took his shirt off and pushed Nick against the wall as he climbed onto his lap and began to fumble with Nick's buttoned-up shirt. The moon was full tonight, so the moonlight aided him, but not enough.

Nick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and fear, eyes wide. "Ellis!" He tried pushing him away, but somehow Ellis had become stronger than Nick these past few days with the wanting to have him completely, all for his own, and he pushed his hands away harshly without saying anything at all.

Ellis got Nick's shirt off and gently pet his chest with his calloused hands, sighing in satisfaction at Nick's perfection.

Nick understood finally what Ellis was doing and gently reached out, running his hands over Ellis' chest and abs, quite enjoying the feeling of his body. "Ellis, I've never done this with a guy before…I was married to a woman. I love women. I don't know what to do, and I'm sure you're just confused. You're a damn kid, Kid."

"Shut up old man…" Ellis stood up and pushed down his mechanic jumpsuit along with his boxers, kicking it off and running his hands over his body as he stood over Nick. "You can't tell me ya don't want me Nick. I ain't gonna buy it." Ellis sunk back down onto Nick's lap and grabbed Nick's hands, pulling them so that Nick was touching him again, Ellis' hands on top of Nick's to guide him.

Nick began to sweat at the tension of seeing Ellis naked and so turned on, begging Nick practically to take him. He also began to wonder if Ellis had ever had sex before, but by the way Ellis was acting and grinding on him awkwardly, he guessed Ellis had never had sex. It was really fun to think of Ellis charming all the girls in Savannah in his hot car, giving them rides, putting his arm around them as the girls sat next to him as he drove around the country side. But, he was a virgin even after all that? Wow.

Ellis straddled Nick on his knees, waiting for him to undress all the way. Nick smiled with a small "hm", and took his shirt off the rest of the way off and tossed it aside, then took his pants and boxers off. "Poor Overalls…you're not gonna like this."

Ellis' smile faded. "Why? You ain't gonna hurt me, are ya Nick?" He was debating whether or not this was a good idea or not now, but it was too late to turn back.

Nick laid Ellis on the ground gently and spread his legs, spitting on his hand for lube and coating his cock well with it, staring intently at Ellis. Ellis looked up at him, his legs folded at the knee to create an upside-down 'V' shape. "Nick?" Worry began to lace his voice as Nick grasped Ellis' knees to support himself, and led the tip of his cock into Ellis, then the rest of his hardened shaft deep into the tight virginal hole of Ellis without warning.

Ellis flinched and clawed at the ground, trying to separate them by doing a sort of crab-walk backwards until he hit a wall and couldn't go anywhere, leaving him trapped to face the pain. "Ow! OW! O-how-how! Nick, take it out!" Ellis' body tried rejecting Nick's intrusion by squeezing tightly around him, but it wasn't going to work.

Nick walked on his knees forward with Ellis, trying to calm him down. "Ellis! Calm down and stop moving! I'll have to do it again if you make me pull out. Just fucking calm down! Just calm down…calm down. I think it'll go away soon. You just have to relax. Deep breathes Ellis." Nick began to instruct him on breathing, taking deep breathes.

Ellis watched him dumbly for a minute, then slowly began to mock his breathing. "It's goin' away. Dammit…why didn't ya warn me?" He looked like he might cry from the feeling of Nick having stretched his most private part of his body so much, and from the feeling of his virginity being taken like this. It wasn't a bad way to lose it, it was just not a good time.

"If I would have warned you, you wouldn't have let me do it." Nick put his hands on either side of Ellis and began to move slowly as not to hurt Ellis too much. Damn Ellis was tight, but it felt so much more amazing than being with a woman. He loved watching Ellis' abs tighten and loosen at each thrust, and he especially loved watching Ellis' reactions when Nick hit the right spots deep within him.

Ellis whimpered and moaned breathily as Nick thrust in and out of him, his hat having been pushed from his head with the back and forth rocking Nick was causing. "Nick…mm…h…harder….please Nick…" He asked quietly, almost ashamed to ask for more pleasure from Nick who had already given so much. Wait…what was he saying?! He gave his damn virginity to Nick. He, at the least, deserved pleasure!

Nick smirked down at Ellis and stopped moving, pulling out of Ellis. "You little horny bastard…please yourself." He lay on the ground and propped himself up on his elbows, watching Ellis look confused.

Soon enough, Ellis got the hint and figured out what to do and climbed onto Nick, grasping his cock underneath his ass, then gently sunk down onto it, eyes going half-lidded with lust as he moaned out a high-pitched gasp. "Mmph!" Nick was now deeper within Ellis, hitting Ellis' prostate in the correct manner to make him twitch in pleasure.

Nick moved his hips upwards to get Ellis going, trying to remind him that there was a reality he had to attend to.

The young mechanic leaned back and planted his hands on the ground between Nick's legs and moved his hips up and down quickly, panting each time his body collided with Nick's in pleasure. That alone sent him overboard, giving him a prostate orgasm.

"F-Fuck! Ah! Ah! Nick! M!" He bit his bottom lip, his body clenching around Nick's hardness as his seed splattered all over his own and Nick's chest and stomach, leaving Ellis shaking terribly in pleasure and his body clenching and releasing as his orgasm faded slowly.

Nick smiled to himself and grabbed Ellis' hips, thrusting up into him to finish himself off. He panted and threw his head back as he shot his seed into Ellis, filling the smaller man's tight hole with it. He sighed in relief, dripping sweat and now shaking in pleasure too.

Ellis sat up and disconnected them, gasping as his newly stretched hole dripped Nick's cum onto the floor. "N-No! Ah! This ain't 'sposed to happen…" He clenched his ass tightly and lay down on his stomach next to Nick, staring at him, feet kicking in the air gently above and behind him.

Nick turned on his side and looked at Ellis, expecting Ellis to say something, but heard nothing from the mechanic. Instead, Ellis was just staring at him, and looked extremely happy. "What…?"

Ellis put his head down and kept smiling, shutting his eyes. "Nothin'…thanks Nick. That was…amazin'. Um…goodnight I guess." He sighed and went to sleep, deciding it was the best thing to do right now. He was still quite sore from both being almost killed, and then having sex with Nick just moments ago. Rest was what he needed.

Nick clenched his jaw madly and stared at Ellis as Ellis so easily fell asleep without saying anything else. It was kind of disappointing, but…he was just a kid.


	8. Chapter 8-Love In a Hopeless Place

The next morning Ellis awoke to find Nick nowhere to be found. He had checked the kitchen area of the small safe house, the bathroom, and even outside of the safe house. No sign of Nick anywhere. Did something…happen?

"Nick…?" He winced as he walked around, still really sore from Nick making love with him last night. He was sure that if they tried again in a few days, if Nick was up for it that is, he'd be a lot better in bed and actually enjoy it more and be able to drive Nick crazy.

Nick came back into the safe house, limping slightly. "What is it Ellis…" He looked at Ellis from the door, leaning against it weakly as he held his arm. He had gone out to find some cola to possibly give them some energy to move onto the next safe house because he was in a good mood, and he just wanted new guns from the nearby army base.

The young mechanic's mouth hung very slightly agape as he stared at Nick holding his bloodied bicep, only imagining how bad it was. Nick hardly showed that he was in pain, but when he did it was usually extremely bad. He noticed Nick's face was scrunched slightly, his teeth gritted, and his eyebrows furrowed together. He was also breathing quite hard. Poor Nick. The face he was making…it was heartbreaking.

Ellis slowly moved over to the shelf and got a first aid kit, unzipped it, and went over to Nick. "Let Doctor Ellis fix y'up…" He smiled widely as Nick smiled at him for using his line, a light humor falling over the two in the proceeding silence as Nick moved his hand away from his arm and Ellis began to clean it after removing the clothing.

Nick watched silently, staring at Ellis' lips as he whispered mutters of thought, patching him up so gently. Usually, team mates would have been rougher, even quicker to aid one another, just to get the bandages on and wounds cleaned. But things were different now, and Ellis actually cared if he hurt Nick now.

The wounds were patched up, and Nick had his arm thickly wrapped with gauze, thanks to Ellis.

The city slicker grabbed onto Ellis and hopped on one leg to the spot where they had made love the night before and sat down with Ellis' help. "I got scratched up by normal zombies…but I was lucky as fuck that there weren't any special infected, like a damn Tank. I hate those mother fuckers." He remembered a Tank almost killing Ellis and shook his head slightly, not wanting to cry again. That was a touchy subject for him—the possibility all too real of losing Ellis.

After Ellis made Nick a meal of canned ravioli, which was Nick's personal favorite of the very few things they had, and some cola, Nick had fallen asleep, clutching his arm gently in protection as he sat with his back to the wall, head lulled to the side.

Ellis sat in a chair infront of Nick and watched him sleep, his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. He had looked at the map and saw that they needed to cross a bridge before coming up on the army base. It didn't seem too bad, but he had no idea the events that waited before them.

Ellis sighed and fixed his hat and moved a bit, the sound of silence deafening and driving him crazy. He knew he shouldn't wake up Nick, but he felt lonesome as well—Nick not exactly having been very affectionate to him since last night. He shook his head and went over to Nick, helping him to lie on the ground and covered him up with a blanket he had found stuffed in a bag on a shelf.

Nick opened his eyes slightly and snuggled against Ellis, reaching out to him and grabbed him around the waist, and yanked him against his body. "Get a good enough look at me?" He buried his face in Ellis' neck and sighed gently, focusing on going back to sleep until Ellis opened his big mouth.

"Actually, yeah! I never get tired a lookin' at ya. You're a real good lookin' dude, Nick." Ellis giggled wildly at the hot air being blown on his neck by Nick, and the feeling of Nick's scraggly beard gently tickling and poking under his jaw and at his shoulder. "You gotta shave…unlike you, I don't get no face hair…hardly. There was this one time, me and mah buddy Keith was in his bathroom, and I was sittin' on the side of the bathtub, jus' watchin' him shave, all jealous-like. Well, Keith saw that I was lookin' all jealous, and he looked at me, which caused him to cut his chin all ta hell. He bled all over the floor! I swore I woulda had ta take him to the hospital, the dumbass. I sure do miss 'im…"

Nick stared blankly at Ellis' neck, listening to him talk. It was so relaxing, to hear Ellis' sweet, higher-pitched voice, compared to his deeper, rougher voice. "Ellis, uh…I don't care." In all honesty, he loved the Keith stories. He could imagine the actions as vividly as Ellis described them, as if he were there. One thing about Ellis, he was a hell of a story-teller…

Ellis' smile faded into a serious expression and he looked at the wall as he talked to Nick, his voice slow and shaking. "Nick…you know tha'—I care for ya. A lot…and I'm not playin'. I chose you to give myself to cuz I knew you'd take care 'a me…and cuz I love you…I ain't ever loved no one." He held onto Nick tighter and pressed his hand to the side of Nick's face, not wanting to hear Nick's rejection, as he expected from him.

Instead, Nick smirked slightly and kissed Ellis' neck gently and pulled his head away to look at Ellis. He saw that Ellis looked scared as hell with wide eyes and was even…trembling a bit?

Nick pressed his hand to Ellis' ear and smiled a bit, happy. "I love you too. We've been fighting together for over six long months. I've learned so much about you, and still…I find myself wanting more. If we make it out of this alive, and the world begins to return to normal, we should get a house together and live life normally. Maybe then we'll see if we just needed fuck buddies, or if we really fell in love in a hopeless place."


	9. Chapter 9-Marry Me

The two males made their way to the bridge the next day. It took them a few hours to finally get there, and they were greeted by a beautiful woman with a pink jacket, and a ponytail.

Ellis smiled and called up to her, waving a bit. "Hey, uh…can ya lower the bridge so we can get across?" If Ellis hadn't been in love with Nick, he'd have gone for her. She was so beautiful…

"Sorry! But we can't lower the bridge. You're gonna need to get to the other side of the bridge, we can help you then. And then once you get over here we can fill up the generator. The generator will make a lot of noise, but don't worry Ellis; we can cover you from up here. You got all that?" She called down, leaning over the railing slightly.

Ellis nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, holding his gun on his hip as he thought. "Yeah! Gotcha girl." He looked to Nick to see Nick seething with jealousy. He reached a hand out and pressed it onto his shoulder reassuringly. "Remind me Nick, who am I fuckin'?"

Nick laughed and smiled widely. "Me…and it's ME fucking you, not YOU fucking ME. Sorry sweetheart, he's mine!" Nick flipped Zoey off and walked to the side to go around. He already hated Zoey just upon hearing her voice and seeing her face.

They made their way around and refilled the generator, alerting many zombies and having to go through hell trying to fight them off while they got up onto the bridge and it was raised again.

Ellis put his hands on his knees and panted, blood dripping from above his eyebrow to the grated bridge floor. "I don' feel so hot guys…got any first aid?" He looked up to see Zoey with her hand on her hip, staring at him. This couldn't prove to be any good if she was going to be doing this the entire time they were there.

She began patching him up immediately, smiling widely as she wrapped the gauze around Ellis' big biceps and feeling them gently. "You're the only good looking man left alive…and I'm guessing I'm the only woman. I'm not saying we should get together, but…if you feel like you need release, I can help you."

Nick spotted Zoey hitting on his man and growled, clutching his fists as he walked over to her and gently pushed her away, hugging onto Ellis and holding his hand. "Stay away from MY man…bitch. Instead of seeing a V when he looks at you, he sees genital warts. You slut…you tramp…you…WHORE! We're going now."

Normally, Nick wouldn't have done that, but he just hated Zoey with all of his heart. He couldn't help but feel so jealous and in need to protect Ellis from her advances. He was just so afraid that the advances would work, and that Ellis would leave him.

As he was dragged away, Ellis looked back at Zoey, watching her flip off Nick behind his back. He hid his laughter and looked at Nick, clutching Nick's hand tightly in his own. He was so happy he had a lover to stand up for him, love him, cherish him, and even promise himself to him. It sounded a LOT like marriage to him. In a sense, he guessed he could consider them married, since there wasn't a single Minister or whatever to marry them, Nick had skipped the ceremony part and treated Ellis like his husband, or wife…whatever he was.

"I've had enough of that bitch. You just LET her move in on you…you sure you love me?" Nick turned to Ellis and slammed his fist into a wall they passed by, angered deeply. He felt so betrayed and as if he weren't enough for the young mechanic. He had taken Ellis' virginity, and admitted his feelings to him! Also, Ellis had been his first love encounter with a man ever, so it was special, sacred.

"Nick, I wasn't…she did it to me! I wasn't interested none in her. Ya think I'ma leave ya, don't you? Nick, no…we are in a relationship. That means you stay with that person. Forever. Well…marriage means that, but…you don't wanna marry me, do ya?" He avoided looking at the slightly taller man, afraid his intentions were completely opposite of Nick's.

Nick looked at Ellis with a confused look on his face which softened to understanding and a hopeful one. "Oh…so soon you wanna tie me down?" The city slicker gently led Ellis to the wall and put his arm up above Ellis' head, resting against it. "We think alike, but we're so damn different. You come from fuckin'…what…fried chicken, beer, and cigarettes. I come from caviar, champagne, and cigars. We're from different classes. It still amazes me that you chose me…best damn mistake ever though."

"It was a mistake? Nick…don't say that! I ain't from that at all…well…actually, yeah, I am. But, I can adjust! I'll fix yer cars up real nice and paint 'em real good…I can even cook real nice too. You need a home-made supper. Let me fix it for ya when we get the chance…ya know…when we get a house?"

Nick smiled widely at the thought of a new home and a new life with Ellis. "Sounds good. You're going to make me fat with all that damn oil, aren't you? I can imagine you in a pink frilly apron, making me cakes from scratch, fried chicken, southern cooking, and hell…one night, I might come home from work and see you in nothing BUT an apron. Damn…don't do that to my mind." He leaned forward and kissed Ellis, loving the feel of Ellis' soft, smooth, plump lips against his.

Ellis craned his neck back away from Nick for a second, but Nick beat him and captured him in a lusty kiss. He slid his hands through Nick's hair, pulling him in closer in the want of a deeper kiss. How could such a deep kiss get even deeper?

Francis walked up on them and looked away, holding his hand up infront of his sight. "Woah there…! Just lettin' you guys know we'll be here for a short time if you need to come back or something…that's sort of weird, don't do that shit here." Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and went back the way he came, telling Zoey and Louis about what he just saw Nick and Ellis doing, a bit disgusted by it honestly.

Nick growled and pulled away from the kiss, glaring in Francis' direction after he had walked away. "These people are old-fashioned fuck-heads. They can't accept two guys making out—…well; I guess that would seem weird. Let's get the fuck out of here before they say something to REALLY piss me off."

Ellis laughed at Nick's comment and shook his head as he walked down the bridge, his hands laced together on the back of his head. "I didn't think ya could get any more mad, Nick!" He looked back and watched as Nick followed him, a huge grin on both of their faces.

Ellis jumped down on the other side of the bridge, landing on flat ground and moaning at the wonderful feel of solid ground. "We made it! Look! The army base is over yonder!" He pointed to the huge army base and began walking towards it, but stopped when he didn't hear Nick following after him. He turned around and saw Nick staring at him, his left hand clenched shut with something in it. "Y'okay?"

Nick ran a hand through his hair and went over to Ellis and dropped to his knees, grasping his hand. "I know it's been six months only since we've known each other, and a lot less than that since we've been officially together as a couple, but god dammit…you scared me back there! I would be happy as hell if you'd marry me Ellis…that way, we can have each other for the rest of our lives. I'm sorry I don't have a better ring, but you know how it is…I know you understand. You were always the one in the group to understand others the best."

Ellis stood completely still, frozen in shock. "But Nick…I ain't ever gonna leave ya for no bimbo like her. You should know that. Why you wanna marry me?"

"Please?" Nick looked almost desperate to find the right words to explain himself. "I'll provide for you, I'll give you the freedom you may not have had when you were working from day to day just to get by in Savannah, and I'll be devoted 100 percent. You know that. I know you know that. You're so damn smart Ellis—you understand me, and you make me happy. I wanted to leave the first day we met on top of that burning hotel, but I didn't because I saw hope when you made that joke about the helicopter, naming it a…whirly bird was it? Yeah. It was your stories that got me to this point…and your smile mostly. You know how to make light in the darkness. I don't even know your last name, but…Ellis, mechanic from Savannah, will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10-To Florida!

Nick held Ellis' hand as they walked up the path of the army base, a long concrete drive, his hand feel a bit naked of one of his rings that now fit on Ellis' ring finger. Luckily, Ellis had the same ring size as him, and he had said yes to his marriage proposal.

Ellis looked at Nick as they walked, not wanting to say anything after such a perfect moment. He was afraid he'd mess the moment up and make Nick change his mind. But why would Nick when he had asked such a big question?

Nick let Ellis' hand go and rammed his foot through the wooden side door, an emergency exit. He knew that they cared less about what the material for the side-doors were made of, as long as people could get out quickly in case of a fire or something. "Fuck…I'm stuck." He reached out and grabbed Ellis by the lower arm, letting Ellis yank him free of the wood.

"At least ya got a hole in the door so ya can reach up and unlock that fucker. Actually, let me do it…" Ellis had longer arms after all…not by much. He just wanted to feel useful to his fiancé.

The mechanic got on his knees and reached into the hole, felt his way up the door, and pushed the door handle, opening the door. "There ya go. After you." Now he had to get his hand out of the fucking door. But, with a few yanks, he pulled his arm out and stood up, following Nick inside, his rifle ready in both hands in distrust of the quiet base.

"Hello?! Hey!" Nick shouted and looked around, finding no one. It was absolutely silent and sort of cold in the base, as if it were abandoned. It was abandoned actually, now that Nick got a better look at it. "No one's here. Fuckin' hell yeah! We got this place to ourselves Ellis." Nick reached behind him and was greeted by Ellis' hand being placed in his. After closing his hand around Ellis' hand, he pulled him along, heading up to the second floor offices to find information on possibly where the army had moved to, or if he could find a radio.

Upon entering the office, Nick looked around and saw a gun cabinet to his right, then a desk with papers scattered on it in the middle of the office with a few chairs around the desk. "Looks like they were in a rush…" He let Ellis' hand go and headed over to the desk, picking up papers and reading them to himself.

Apparently, the squads had headed out to sea with the NAVY, believing zombies couldn't swim. They were right…they were absolutely right! So, if Nick and Ellis wanted to get out of this alive, they had to head to the ocean. South they were going…but they needed a set of wheels first.

"What's it say?" Ellis peaked over Nick's shoulder and read the paper, gasping in stupid realization. "Well of course! Shoulda figured this out months ago, Nick…zombies are stupider than a boxa nails. Wait…what's…"quarantine" mean?" He squinted, trying to think about what the word meant. Nothing came to mind, however.

"Quarantined means...shit…it means to block off, or to isolate things I think. Fuck, it means to block sickness off from a group of healthy people. That's what we're looking for. We're going to Florida." Nick crumpled the paper up and went out to the walkway, leaning on the railing, looking down at the first floor. "They have a jeep with a machine gun on it down there, and it looks like dehydrated food in packages too. We just need to find some water, then we can get a real meal instead of that shitty canned pasta shit." He couldn't lie…he had gotten used to 'that shitty canned pasta shit', but if he could have a better meal, such as a dehydrated meal…he'd be in heaven.

Ellis got into the gun cabinet and pulled out a M16, admiring it. "'Ey Nick…lookie what I found…" He held it up and smiled widely, knowing Nick would be proud of him. When it came to guns, Ellis knew what he was looking for precisely.

Nick looked over and laughed, walking back into the office and slamming the door shut with his foot. "I think you love cars and guns more than me…don't you?" He knew well that Ellis loved cars, and now guns, but…maybe not as much as he loved Nick.

"Naw…they're cool and everythin', but they ain't nothin' compared to you Nick." Ellis put the gun back into the gun cabinet and put his hands on his hips, looking at Nick for instruction. When he got none, he just smiled and tried to walk past him to go explore the base, but was stopped by Nick's grasp on his pushed-down jumpsuit around his waist. "'Ey!"

Nick smiled and leaned against the wall, bringing Ellis in for a kiss. "Hey there…where do you think you're going so soon? You haven't even kissed me since I proposed…I deserve THAT at least, I think." Nick placed his hand on the back of Ellis' head and kissed him gently a few times before letting him go do whatever the hell Ellis was going to do.

Ellis licked his lips and walked down the stairs to the first floor, tasting Nick's slightly sweet saliva on his lips. He must've gotten ahold of some gum or something. Whatever it was, Ellis liked it.

With a sigh, Ellis looked under the jeep's hood and started it, listening to see if he could hear anything wrong with it. When he heard nothing, he looked up at Nick and smiled slightly. "There's nothing wrong with it. Just needs some gas. We can get some from the gas tank over yonder." He pointed to the gas tank in the corner of the base, full of gas.

Nick looked over the railing and nodded, getting the gas while Ellis tuned up the jeep quickly with ease, then awaited Nick to come to him with the gas and put it in the jeep.

Once Nick got the gas, he waddled over to the jeep with the heavy pale of gasoline and began pouring it in the jeep's gas tank, going back and forth until the jeep was full. "That should hold us. We really don't need anything…" Just in case, Nick quickly grabbed a few handfuls of the dehydrated food, a few guns, ammo, and first aid, then got in the passenger seat, letting Ellis drive this time since Nick had drove Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car out of the mall.

They headed out towards Florida, a long drive for two states that were so near each other.

Ellis rolled the windows down and took his hat off, letting the wind flow through his hair as he drove at over 70 miles per hour. "Feels good…I almost forgot how to drive cuz you drove Jimmy Gibbs Jr's car instead of letting me drive it!" He threw a gentle punch at Nick's arm and laughed.

Nick shook his head and reclined in the seat a bit, grabbing Ellis' hat and putting it over his face to take a short nap. "Wake me up when we cross over the border." He shut his eyes and sighed, falling asleep easily with the comfort of Ellis' hat over his head.


	11. Chapter 11-Safe At Last

Nick was jolted awake from his lovely dream of walking on the beach barefoot with Ellis by a hand on his arm, shaking him gently. He gave a sigh of unhappiness and sat up from his declined position. "We here?" He squinted at the white-sand burned his eyes.

Ellis got out of the jeep and banged on the hood. "C'mon now Nick! We're at the damn ocean! I ain't ever been here before! Don't think you have neither!" Ellis went around to Nick's side and practically dragged him out of the car, pulling on his suit-jacket sleeve.

Nick laughed at him and yanked his arm away playfully, walking to the shoreline and taking his shoes and socks off, letting the warm ocean-water run over his feet. It felt so good! He reached down and got water in his hands and ran his wet fingers through his hair, making sure there were no fly-away hairs. "Oh my fucking god this is amazing…hey, Kid! Get over here."

Ellis was sitting on the sand, getting his boots and socks off. He dug his foot in the sand and ran full-speed at Nick, tackling him to the ground as he laughed his ass off, getting Nick completely soaking wet. "This is for the time ya took mah flashlight! I STILL ain't got over that."

Nick stared up at Ellis blankly, sort of angry. "I'm completely soaking wet now…you're completely dry…you know what? C'mere." He waved his finger at Ellis and yanked Ellis down beside him, dumping handfuls of water on Ellis' body. "NOW WE'RE EVEN!"

They looked up almost at the same time as a large cruise-ship-looking boat blared its horn from about 2 football-field lengths away. Over a loud megaphone, a man in a blue suit called out to them. "We are going to send a paddle-boat to the shoreline! Please, leave all clothing, accessories, and weapons behind. We cannot risk the sickness being brought on board with the uninfected. Thank you."

Nick laughed and got up, folding his arms over his chest. "They want me to get rid of my three-thousand dollar suit…fuck them!" Nick realized that it was for the best and slowly stripped down to his boxers, unhappy about leaving his suit that held so many memories behind. He could just buy another one…but that wasn't the point.

Ellis felt the same as he slowly stripped to his briefs, crossing his arms over his chest in a modesty he had suddenly gained. "Hey Nick…we still got each other." He shot a crooked smile at Nick and watched as two sailors paddled out to them.

When the boat arrived, Nick and Ellis got into the boat and were decontaminated by a spray-gun the sailors had. It burned a bit, but it didn't matter. As long as they were safe!

Nick helped Ellis out of the boat and onto the ship, holding his hand tightly as he looked around at the pristine cleanliness of the ship. "Holy shit…" He noticed there weren't many people at all. Most of them were the staff, soldiers, and NAVY men. Only a few were female. "I guess this proves that the male sex is stronger than the female sex." He felt an absence in his hand after a minute and looked behind him, finding Ellis being dragged away.

"NICK!" He threw punches at the crew and dashed for Nick, his eyes wide in fear. The crew were separating them, immediately catching on that they were a couple. Homosexuality was frowned upon on the ship.

Nick's eyes went wide and he reached for where he usually kept his gun—strapped to his thigh, but found it not there. He then remembered that they had to strip in order to be allowed on the ship. "LET HIM GO YOU ASSCLOWNS! He's my BROTHER!" He would say anything to get Ellis back, but sadly, it wasn't enough. They knew they weren't related by the way Nick held his hand so lovingly, so tightly.

Hours passed and it became night-time, Nick haven't having heard from Ellis at all since they boarded. He feared he might be being tortured at this very moment. Since then, Nick had been assigned a room with a nice bed, a small table and chair, a closet, and a bathroom with a shower in it. It was nice, but…he had gotten used to sharing things.

He lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had been given, in addition to the very nice room, a white t-shirt, and white pants with white socks and white house-shoes. It felt like the damn people on the ship were prisoners, or patients. But the same old question kept invading his mind, no matter what he thought about…Where was Ellis…?

His questions were answered when Ellis was led into the room, bandages all over his arms. The female nurse that had led Ellis in handed him his cleaned mechanic hat and smiled. "Sorry they were so rough on you, sweetie. They do that to everybody. Nicolas…you're next." She left the room, shutting the door.

Ellis smiled widely. "They're just doin' tests is all. After all those tests, they asked me about ya. I said we was engaged and shit. They don't like that too much, but they ain't gonna do nothin' harsh they said. Let's see…they did blood tests, urine samples, fecal tests, which is disgusting as fuck…and they gave me vitamins to help me feel normal again. I can't help but think that they wanted to rape me or somethin' for bein' a homosexual. Ya know, some people do that…this one time, me and mah buddy Keith, we asked his grand-daddy why men were gay. He said that if one was gay, they'd tie him to the back of a truck, a Pickup, mind you, and drag 'em by the dick till it ripped off. It's scary. But, I ain't afraid to love you none Nick."

Nick got up from the bed and grabbed Ellis around the waist, kissing him many times. "I thought they killed you! I still don't trust these mother fuckers. You okay babe…?" Nick hugged Ellis into his chest and pressed his lips to Ellis' hat, kissing it. "You had me scared there for a really long time. Let me go give them a piece of my fucking mind…" Nick had Ellis lie down and wait, covering him up while he went out to the nurses' desk and slammed his fist down onto the counter. "You fucking assholes…how DARE you do that to my fiancé! He was scared to death! If you fucking so much as TOUCH him again…you're dead. Capiche? CAPICHE." Nick felt his hot-blooded Italian coming out of him, his face going red in anger. He walked off, smirking as he heard the nurses mumbling under their breathe about Nick.

Upon walking in the room, Nick saw that Ellis was lying on his side, staring at the wall. "How'd it go Nick?" He held his arms open for Nick to lie in, smiling widely at him. God that SMILE! Such white teeth, pointy canines…it was oddly perfect for the southern boy.

Nick sighed and lay between Ellis' legs, resting his head on Ellis' stomach. "I got my point across and pissed them off. Wanna piss them off even more?" Nick looked up at him and smiled.

Ellis moved a bit and nodded. "I might not suck as much this time around…" Ellis watched as Nick pulled the blanket away and yanked off Ellis' pants and briefs. "Wait, I didn't mean…ahh! Mm…" The mechanic arched as Nick paid attention to Ellis' cock, sucking on it lovingly. "I ain't even hard…!" He was proved wrong when his body began to prove him wrong, his length hardening by each passing moment.

Nick pulled his mouth away, taking his shirt off with a swift movement along with his pants and boxers. Already he was so hard, just from watching Ellis getting turned on by him. "Shirt off." He pointed at Ellis' shirt, watching Ellis take it off.

Many breathy moans later from kissing and sucking on different sensitive parts of the body, Nick held Ellis' thighs in his hands and pressed his cock deep into Ellis, finding it easier this time around. Ellis also didn't pull away, but instead pressed back onto Nick and threw his head back in a moan. "Oh fuck…it feels so good…"

"Yeah? Good." Nick began moving his hips, panting quietly as the pace picked up. Ellis was so tight and hot…it could throw him over the edge any moment. He watched Ellis arch off of the bed in pleasure, moaning loudly as Nick worked his body to the complete full extent, watching him lose it and spurt his white cum all over his stomach and chest. Such tightness was too much for Nick and he soon orgasmed, calling Ellis' name sweetly.

Once they came down from their pleasured-highs, Nick pulled out of Ellis and laid on him; resting his head on Ellis' chest as Ellis rested his hand on the back of Nick's neck.

"I'll tell them we were the last ones ta survive. After all, they worked their way from the North down to the south, and we sure are south now!" Ellis kissed Nick's sweaty brow over and over again, the sight of a soon-to-be free, normal life calling to him with Nick.


End file.
